The Twin's Journal: The Lightning Thief
by teenbooks4eva
Summary: I don't expect anything out of this, I just want to warn you as best as I can. If you can spare some time to read this story, than this story might save your life. I wish you luck. (Nicercy, Leo/OC, Ect. WARNING: slash, meaning boyxboy or girlxgirl. Also het pairings. You have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**August 17,**

**Why in hell's name am I doing this?**

**I'll just put that out there first thing for whoever reads this, whether it be future me, or a douche bag who reads people's journals. (No. It's not a diary.)**

**Well, since my boyfriend gave me this to write my story in, I should start with an introduction. I'm Amy Jackson, and yes, you don't need to know my middle name yet, if at all.**

**I honest to Gods hope that my full name doesn't ever get out, because if it does they might find me, and either a) throw me in the looney bin, or b) they may kill me. You maybe thinking, why did you emphasize they? Well, it's because you need to learn the difference. Trust me, it might be the thing that saves your life, so like every good (or bad) story it now has an introduction. **

**I hope you can bring yourself to read this, because it may just change your life. We hope you find us one day, and in one piece. So sit back, whoever-this-may-concern (or not concern), and read the epic of the Jackson twins and how they got screwed by the Fates.**

**Love,**

**Amy Jackson**

**PS. If you do find this, read it, and then meet me. I expect it back and not on some internet site with fanfiction or some shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 17,**

**It's come to my attention by Nico that I should probably write this in 1st person instead of like an actual journal. Apparently, it makes it look like a diary, so I took that suggestion to heart and here we are, the next installment of my diary- I mean journal.**

***Cough* Let's begin. So, as promised- our continuation, Ladies and Gentleman.**

It was a cold, winters day when my brother and I were sent to some old museum. Now, don't get me wrong, I love museums. They're fun, especially with your best friend, but sadly my best friend moved away last year and I'm on a field trip with my school, Yancy Academy. Which is basically just anouther Hell for juvenile delinquents like my brother and I. Whoop-De-Freaking-Do. This also meant I was stuck with my least favorite klepto, Nancy Bobofit. The Queen Bitch in the flesh, even if the flesh is oily, freckled, and just generally uncared for.

Said Queen Bitch was currently throwing pieces of, wait for it - ketchup and peanut butter sandwich at my brother's friend Grover. I, being the one sitting next to said Grover, was also being pelted by the "treat".

"That little..." I mumbled while Bobofit and her little posse giggled about Grover and I.

"That's it!" Percy growled, but Grover pulled him down in a haste.

"You're already on probation, and guess who'll get in trouble for this if gets out of hand," he whispered to Percy.

"Yeah, he'll get in trouble, their's nothing holding me back from annihilating that little whore," I mumbled, but of course he still held me down. Which, mind you, would be hard for Grover, who defines the word - weak.

"Except for the fact that your brother would be blamed for it." Grover glared at me and I sighed at the logic. So, in order to prevent me from kicking her ass I put in my headphones, and tuned everyone out. Now, I might not be sure about a few things that happened this day, but I do remember exactly what song was playing in the moment we pulled into the museum. Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco- shows my priorities when it comes to remembering this story, right? Either way, you can ignore that little tidbit about me.

Back to the story, we had entered the museum, my white hoodie on with the hood up and headphones in, and Percy was listening to Mr. Brunner. And if that wasn't shocking enough, Percy was also paying attention while he was listening instead of his usual 'blank out the teacher' bit. But of course, no one noticed the miracle and everyone was talking loud enough to cover up Mr. Brunner's voice. Could they not notice the once in a lifetime event going on? Even so, Percy obviously was really interested because he turned around and snapped at Nancy while she was giggling about a naked statue.

"Would you _shut up_!" He glared, gaining the attention of our teacher. I amentally facepalmed and Mr. Brunner turned to Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner asked, and Percy shook his head with a slight nervousness.

"Well then, why don't you tell the class what this picture means," he said and pointed to the picture of Kronos eating his children.

"That's Kronos eating his children, right?"

"Correct, and he did this, why?"

"Well, Kronos was the King God-"

"God?"

"Um, Titan, well, he was paranoid and he ate his children because he was afraid they would take over. But Zues wasn't eaten and he made his dad barf up his brothers and sisters. There was a big war and the Gods won."

Even if the answer was acceptable, Nancy and her bitch squad, laughed at him. I turned to glare at them and Nancy sneered, "Like we'll need this in real life. As if it'll say that on our job applications!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at her too. I then did as any other would, zoned out and thought about the last book I read.

We were dismissed and I went outside with my lunch, sitting as far as possible, and taking a nap. When I woke up we were leaving the museum.

I'm sure I didn't miss anything.


End file.
